Two Worlds, One Family
by cookiegirl28
Summary: Please read if you want. first story ever. sorry for the lack of updates,trying to put the next part together. story is on pause for now. but i'm still open to ideas for the story.
1. prologe

**Two Worlds, One Family**

**Hello readers, just so you know this is my first fanfic so don't be critical. I don't own Winx Club or Naruto but I do own Alyssa and Ninja-fairy. (I know, ninja fairy sounds corny, but it's the best I could come up with.) **

**Chapter one: Prologue**

**(Far Past)**

Long ago, when the magical dimension was created by the great dragon with fire, he came upon a dragon that was trapped in an asteroid. This dragon had the power of spiritual energy. She had been trapped inside the asteroid since the beginning of time. She said that in order for her to be released, she needed a vessel to put herself into because she can't survive for much longer. Seeing her plight, the great dragon created a human vessel for her to live. Once she had become one with the human form and was freed, the great dragon said that it will keep her alive for a few centuries but then will start to fade and disappear. After hearing that, she said "then I shall split myself up into six pieces, go to six planets, and rest until the time is right." "There are six planets nearby that you can rest on," he said pointing toward six planets in front of them "five of them surround the one that I will rest on. The one in the middle is sparks and the rest are called Solaria, Linphea, Melody, Zenith, and Tides." "Then they will be where I shall rest." After saying that, she split herself up and went to the planets to rest till the time was right, becoming the dragon spirit. And once the great dragon was done, he went and became one with sparks, becoming the dragon fire and thus marking the start of the magical dimension.

**(Near Past)**

Many, many years later, six babies were born on the same day, one on each planet. But these weren't ordinary babies; they were spirit babies, infused with the dragon spirit, which made them look like ghost babies. They were each brought to the rulers of each planet where the kings and queens took care of them. Then the night before the six kingdoms came together for an alliance meeting, the kings and queens of each planet had a vision saying to bring the spirit babies to the meeting, put them next to each other and watch something amazing; the six of them fusing into one spirit baby, so that's what they did and it _was_ amazing. After the alliance meeting, the kingdoms decided that the fused spirit baby should stay on sparks because they already had a child, Daphne, who she could play with. They also had to name her. They went through so many names until they agreed on the name Alyssa. So Alyssa stayed on sparks, saw the birth of Bloom, the second child of the king and queen, and was happy as can be until that fateful day. The day that sparks was invaded by the ancestral witches. When the invasion started, Daphne was told to take Bloom and Alyssa to a safe place and protect them. So in order to do that, Daphne sent Bloom to a city on earth called Gardenia and sent Alyssa to a village called Konohagakure or the village hidden in the leaves. With that done, Daphne closed the portals and gave her life to protect the girls from the witches. Bloom was found by a fire man named Mike during a fire. She was then raised happily by him and his wife Vanessa. Alyssa was found by the fourth hokage or the 4th village leader/top ninja. Seeing how she was a spirit baby, he took him to his predecessor, the third hokage for guidance. The third hokage had had a vision of the spirit baby and knew exactly who it was, where it was from, and why it was sent here. The 3rd told the 4th that he would take care of the baby until a host family could be found. Two weeks after Alyssa arrived in konoha, a beast came seeking a place to stay. Its name was Kudeta (coo-dee-ta) and he was the two tailed squirrel. He came in peace to ask to stay in the village while in turn he helped the village out. He also told them that he has a special power over spirit energy that took the place of his chakra. The 4th agreed and let him stay. Then three months later, tragedy struck the village as the nine tailed fox attacked. Kudeta was the first line of defense to stop the fox while the ninja were deployed and prepare for action. The fight was grueling but in the end, the 4th sacrificed himself by sealing the fox into a new born boy, thus saving the village. But Kudeta was badly hurt and would probably die if he didn't find someone to help him. He found the 3rd with Alyssa and asked the 3rd if he could help. The 3rd said that he would have to seal himself inside a human to live. He gave it some thought and said he would do it. The 3rd thought for a second and said to use Alyssa because she needs a solid body and kudeta needs a new spirit. So kudeta sealed himself into Alyssa and made the two of them one. After the sealing was complete, the 3rd had to fine a host family for Alyssa, so he took her to a family that's part of the village, but live just outside the village to hone their skills. The 3rd told the family about Alyssa but said not to tell her, that he will tell her when the time is right. Ten years later, Alyssa has grown up as an incredible ninja-in-training. Even though she lived just outside the village, she still went to the academy to learn how to be a ninja. And today was the day that she would test to become a genin. The test was to see if you could make at least two perfect clones, and she was able to make four clones that could walk, talk and even had individual personalities. Needless to say, the instructors were very impressed. She passed with flying colors. After all the testing was done, Alyssa was summoned to the hokage building for reasons unknown to her, but she went anyway to see what he needed. This is where our story begins…

**Please read and give me feedback. ****Please**** don't be critical, this is my first fic. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. finding out

**Two Worlds, One Family**

**Hello readers, just so you know this is my first fanfic so don't be critical. I don't own Winx Club or Naruto but I do own Alyssa and Ninja-fairy. (I know, ninja fairy sounds corny, but it's the best I could come up with.) Sorry for the long wait, school was heck-tick. But here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Finding out**

"You wanted to see me lord hokage?" "Yes I did Alyssa. There is something that I have to tell you about your origins." You see, Alyssa already knew that the people that she was living with weren't her real parents, but she stayed with them so she could become a better ninja. "My origins?" "Yes. You see, you weren't born here in the village, you came out of a portal from a place unknown and was found the 4th hokage." "Are you saying that I'm an alien?" "No, not exactly. You know the fairytales that your adopted parents always told to you? The ones about fairies?" Alyssa nods her head. "You're like that, a fairy. When you first arrived, I had a vision about where you came from and why you were sent here. When the place where you were staying was attacked, you and another baby were sent to safety by a nymph. I think you were in a palace at the time so the other baby you were with must have been a princess and the nymph must have been like a royal adviser. The planet was called sparks, I think, in a place called the magical dimension." "Oh, ok that explains this tingling feeling that I have, like some power wants out of me." "That feeling is your magic." "I wonder what kind of power it is." "I don't know. There is another thing that I want to tell you, but first you need to make a shadow clone." "Ok." Alyssa made a shadow clone. "Why did I need to make a shadow clone?" "Because what I'm about to tell you will involve the shadow clone. Kudeta, are you in the clone?" "_Yes I am, lord hokage._" "Whoa! Who are you and how did you get into my shadow clone?" "_My_ _name is Kudeta, the two tailed squirrel, and I am a part of you._" "Wait," said Alyssa "**the** two tailed squirrel?" "Yes the same one who helped save the village from the nine tail fox and then sealed himself into a spirit baby so that he and the baby stay alive." "So you're saying that I'm the spirit baby from the story and that Kudeta and I need each other to stay alive? Wow." "_Lot to take in, huh?"_ "No not really. I always knew that I was special for one reason or another. But to finally fine out where I come from and why people look at me like I was not really there, like a ghost or something, it just feels good." "Well that's good to hear" said a new voice. Everyone turned around to find a woman who had just appeared out of nowhere. "Who are you?" asked the 3rd. "My name is Ms. Faragonda. I came from the magical dimension to see if a rumor about the dragon spirit was true or not and it turns out that it is true. I heard the whole story and I would like to add to it, for you see, young Alyssa, I was there when you were being saved from sparks. I was part of a group called the company of light when the ancestral witches attacked the planet. They were looking for the dragon fire and the dragon spirit so they could take them and rule the entire magical dimension. When they couldn't find either power, they froze the planet so if they couldn't have the powers, then no one could. You my dear have the dragon spirit." "So this dragon spirit is my magic power? Funny, cause according to the legend of the battle with the nine tail fox, kudeta has the same type of power that acts like his chakra." "Really, Kudeta, was it? What is this power of yours?" "_My power lets me copy, replicate, or reconfigure _**(A.N. redo or mess with)**_ any justu. Why?_" "Because the dragon spirit can do the same thing except with magic." Kudeta looks at Alyssa. "_Is it a lot to take in now_?" Alyssa shakes her head no and says "Nope, this I just an add on to my story of life." "You're taking this pretty well Alyssa" said Ms. Faragonda. "Well in a world where people can walk on water, walk on walls and preform amazing this as part of everyday life, it's not that hard to believe. Hey I just thought of something, if I call the village and the magical dimension home, then that makes it look like two worlds/dimensions mixed to make one family." Everyone looks at her with a puzzled face. "Basically it's like this, when two totally different this combine, they make one new thing. Two worlds, one family." That cleared it up, sort of. "So what do you do in the magical dimension?" "I am the headmistress of the Alfea School of fairies. That is another reason why I came, because if the rumor was true, then I would ask you if you wanted to come to school there to learn how to control your powers. So do you?"

**This seemed like a good place to stop the chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait. So will Alyssa join Ms.** **Faragonda in the magical dimension, or will she stay to become a better ninja. Stay tuned to fine out.**


	3. Alyssa's decision

**Two Worlds, One Family**

**Hello readers, just so you know this is my first fanfic so don't be critical. I don't own Winx Club or Naruto but I do own Alyssa and Ninja-fairy. (I know, ninja fairy sounds corny, but it's the best I could come up with.) Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been able to get on for a while do to managing my school's varsity B-ball team (except for my song fic, but that was over winter break). But here is the next chapter.**

Previously on Two Worlds, One family:

Alyssa: "So what do you do in the magical dimension?"

Ms. Faragonda: "I am the headmistress of the Alfea School of fairies. That is another reason why I came, because if the rumor was true, then I would ask you if you wanted to come to school there to learn how to control your powers. So do you?"

**Chapter 3: Alyssa's decision**

"What?" said Alyssa. "Do you want to come to Alfea and learn how to control your powers?" Alyssa sat there in thought for a minute about the proposition Ms. Faragonda had put forward, then said "What about my training to become a ninja?" "_Yeah what about her ninja training? She just became a genin __**today**__!" said Kudeta. _"Now hold on, I think I can make arrangements with a neighboring school to help you with your training. The school is called red fountain. It's a school for boys who want to become heroes. I'd have to talk to the headmaster but I think they would be more the happy to help." "Really? Sweet! Wait that might help with my taijustu but what about ninjustu and genjustu?" "Your what?" said Ms. Faragonda. "My ninjustu, genjustu, and taijustu" said Alyssa. "Well what are ninjustu, genjustu, and taijustu?" asked Ms. Faragonda. "Well let me see, Ninjutsu or "ninja techniques" is a vague term referring to almost any technique that uses chakra and allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing. Unlike genjutsu, which makes the opponent see illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are real. They vary greatly in purpose, with the simpler ninjutsu serving such tasks as transforming the user or allowing them to evade attacks. These techniques are often second-nature for experienced ninja, who can use them at will. More complex ninjutsu manipulate one's surroundings or utilize the elements, respectively serving such tasks as healing others or manipulating wind or water.

Genjutsu or "illusion techniques" are techniques that use the chakra in the victim's mind system to create illusions. The most commonly seen genjutsu is the simple creation of phantasms – causing the targeted person(s) to hear, see, smell, taste or feel sensations that are not actually there in order to manipulate them. Most genjutsu affects the five senses, though other applications of genjutsu exist. Those under the influence of genjutsu either freeze in place or lose consciousness, depending on how capable they are in recognizing and defending against it. A genjutsu can be broken in one of three ways. The first is "genjutsu cancel", a disruption of the victim's chakra flow either by themselves or their allies. Pain that is not a result of the genjutsu, such as stabbing oneself, is a second method of countering genjutsu. Finally, if the caster of the genjutsu loses focus for whatever reason, the jutsu will end and the victim is freed.

Taijutsu or "hand-to-hand combat" refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. Because chakra does not need to be produced, taijutsu can typically be performed much faster than ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques. Chakra can be used for taijutsu to serve secondary purposes, such as adding more force to physical attacks, but most taijutsu rarely use chakra."

The 3rd and Kudeta stood there looking really dumbfounded about what Alyssa had just said. She had just explained the three types of "justu" in perfect context and definition. "WOW! How do know all that and in that great of detailed?" asked the 3rd. "I learned it at the academy. Not that hard to learn the "complex" definition, just most go for the easier definition." said Alyssa. Ms. Faragonda looked very surprised that someone so young could learn something as complex as that. "And you're what level of ninja are you exactly?" "A genin or junior ninja, just fresh from the academy. My adopted parents said that living outside the village really helped with practicing my skills." "Well that is impressive. How old are you if you don't mind me asking." asked Ms. Faragonda. "I'm 11 years old. Most people don't usually graduate from the academy till 12 or 13." "It's true," said the 3rd "most of their skills aren't ready for actual missions till 12 or 13." "Well then this is interesting." "What is?" asked Alyssa. "The age of the students range from 15 to 20 years old. If you do come, then you will be the youngest student in the history of Alfea." "Wow, really! Cool!" "But we still need to figure out where she could practice her ninjustu and genjustu. Any ideas?" asked the 3rd. Everyone went into deep thought till Ms. Faragonda thought of an idea. "I got it! She can practice her ninjustu at Alfea and her genjustu at another neighboring school, cloud tower school for witches." "_Did you just say school for witches_?" asked Kudeta making sure he heard her right. "Yes I did. I'd have to talk to the headmistress first. She's a little stubborn but I think once I talk to her, she'll be ok with it." "Cool." "So what is your decision Alyssa?" asked Ms. Faragonda. Alyssa stood there for a moment in deep thought. Then she said with a smile on her face "When do you want me to start packing?" "In a couple of weeks. I'll come back for you then. Until then, go be the best ninja you can be and try to stay out of too much trouble ok?" "Ok Ms. Faragonda." said Alyssa as she turned to face the 3rd. "Lord Hokage, which team am I going to be on for these next couple of weeks?" "Hmmm, I don't know. Let me see who we've got." Said the 3rd. He started to look through some papers till he came across one with the names of the Jonin and which genin was to be on which team. Every team had 3 people already on one team. But one team seemed it could take one more person, team 7. This team was led by Kakashi Hatake, the famous copycat ninja, with the genin Naruto Uzumaki, who is the human vessel for the nine tailed fox, Sasuke Uchiha, the lone survivor of his clan, and Sakura Haruno, the kinoichi of the team who is a little insecure of herself. This was to be the team that Alyssa would join. "Hey Alyssa, how about joining team 7 with Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura?" "Yeah ok." "Just to be safe, do you know anything about your new team?" asked the 3rd. "Yes I do. Naruto has ambitions of becoming Hokage, the leader of Konohagakure. Because he is the host of the nine-tailed demon fox, a malevolent creature that attacked Konoha, he is ostracized by the other villagers. He compensates for this with his cheerful and boisterous personality, and over the course of the series, manages to befriend many foreign and Konoha ninja. He develops an especially close relationship with Sasuke Uchiha and deep caring affection for Sakura Haruno, two of his fellow ninja in Team 7, and treats them as his siblings.

Sasuke Uchiha is one of the members of Team 7. He is a rival to Naruto, as well as a, "cool genius", which is an integral part of their rivalry. He is one of the few remaining members of the Uchiha clan along with his brother, Itachi Uchiha, who killed the rest of their family.] Due to this, Sasuke's sole desire is to kill his brother, and he develops a cold and withdrawn personality. His interactions with his fellow teammates, especially Naruto Uzumaki, make him focus less on revenge.

Sakura Haruno is the sole female member of Team 7. As a child, Sakura was taunted by other children because of her large forehead. She was comforted by Ino Yamanaka. As the two continued to grow, however, they became increasingly distant due to their shared affection for Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi Hatake is the leader of Team 7 and the sensei of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Kakashi is an easygoing person that would be able to keep the members of Team 7 in check. Kakashi treats his leadership position with a detached manner, and is consistently late to meetings as a result. In Kakashi's past, he witnessed the death of one of his teammates, Obito Uchiha, who gave Kakashi his Sharingan eye and imparted many of his habits, including his tardiness. With Obito's Sharingan, Kakashi has amassed a reputation as a skilled and powerful ninja, earning the moniker "Copy Ninja Kakashi".

Again, the 3rd and Kudeta stood there looking really dumbfounded about what Alyssa had just said. She had just explained the pasts of everyone on team 7. "Ok, HOW IN THE WORLD do you know that? Some of what you said is only known with the older villagers, the village elders and me!" Alyssa just stood there with a smile and said "it was easy to figure most of it out. I've heard stories about Kakashi and Sasuke and I've seen how people treated Sakura when we were little. Naruto's was a little harder. I noticed how the villagers treated him and how he didn't have parents and thought it was weird. I looked through the library about it and at first found nothing. But then I thought for a second and realized that the 4th looked just like Naruto. I looked into it and found that the 4th was Naruto's dad. The scroll was called "**Legacy of the 4****th**** Hokage**". Anyway, I read it and got all the facts except for two." "And what facts are those?" "Well one, why doesn't Naruto know that his dad is the fourth?" "Because no one except me, the elders and the ANBU knew about Naruto being the 4th's son." "And two, how did the 9-tails get in him anyway?" "HOW… how do you know about the 9-tails?" "The story about the fight and I looked very, very closely, and I could see 9 fox tails in Naruto's shadow. Though I think I was the only one who could see it." "_Yeah that one was me. When you were in the academy, I started to awaken inside you. Remember the day that you all of a sudden felt more chakra in your veins and it hurt like crazy for only that one day?_"Alyssa nodded_. _"_Well that was me. I already know what had happened all those years ago and was adding my chakra and mixing it with yours. I didn't think that it would hurt but trying to mix two different types of chakra is a little tough, but not as tough as it should've been. Ever since then you have been using the chakra from us both when you thought that your chakra network had only expanded._" Alyssajust stood there absorbing even more information about herself. "Very interesting, very interesting indeed." said the 3rd as he was turning from Kudeta to Alyssa, which made her look up at him. Alright it's official; you shall become part of team 7. You are to go to the meeting tomorrow for genin to be separated into their teams and then meet with your sensei. Afterwards I would like you to return here. You may go now if you wish." Alyssa nodded and then when down into a one knee bow and said "Thank you lord hokage. I shall return tomorrow as you wish." After saying that, Kudeta said to Alyssa "I think we should fuse back together. I need to rest for a while." Nodding her head, Alyssa formed the tiger seal and they fused together. Having done that Alyssa (and Kudeta) leave the hokage building with new knowledge about who she is.

**Well there's the third chapter done. Sorry it took so dang long, I just can't get on the computer much. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And I will try to update more often.**


	4. Enter:Squad 7

**Two Worlds, One Family**

**Hello readers, just so you know this is my first fanfic so don't be critical. I don't own Winx Club or Naruto but I do own Alyssa and Ninja-fairy. (I know, ninja fairy sounds corny, but it's the best I could come up with.) Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been able to get on for a while due to lack of computer time. Here is the next chapter for you.**

**Chapter 4: Enter Squad 7 **

The next day after the meeting for all new genin were split up into teams, Alyssa and her teammates, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, were waiting for their sensei, Kakashi Hataka, who was 2 hours late. Fed up with having to wait so long, Naruto decided to pull a prank on their late sensei by putting a dusty eraser on the door so when Kakashi would open the door it would fall on him. And when kakashi did come, it worked and his first impression was that he hated them all. Then he noticed something, there was only three of the four who were supposed to be there. "Hey where's the other one of you guys?" asked Kakashi. "Up here Kakashi sensei" said a voice from above them. Everyone looked up and saw Alyssa sitting cross-legged on the ceiling in a meditative position. They all said out loud with shock, "How did you get up there and how are you doing that!" "Simple, I just walked up the wall with my chakra and sat down." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all gasping at how she did that while Kakashi, though it didn't show much, was very impressed that she could already do that and she was just barely a genin. "Well hop down and then all of you follow me" said Kakashi as he was walking out of the door. So Alyssa hopped down and started to follow her sensei along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They all went up to a roof of another building and sat down. "Now why don't we get to know each other a little bit." "How so sensei?" asked Sakura. "Like your name, dreams, things you hate, anything really." "Why don't you show us how it's done" said Sasuke. "Alright then. My name is Kakashi Hataka, my favorite book is make-out paradise, I hate people who don't follow rules, and that's pretty much it. Who wants to go first?" "Me, me, me, me!" "Alright." "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I love ramen, I hate the wait time on instant ramen and my dream is to become Hokage." Next was Sakura. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like" she says looking at Sasuke "and I dislike" looking over to Naruto. Slightly sweat dropping, Kakashi looks over toward Sasuke. "What about you?" "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything, I hate everything, and I have an ambition to kill a certain someone." "What about you?" said Kakashi as he turned to face Alyssa. "My name I Alyssa Shimizu*, I like helping out in any way I can, I hate when I feel helpless to save my friends." "What about your dream?" asked Sakura. "I'll get to it in a sec, but first I have to tell you guys something that is to never leave this group. I think you know what I'm talking about Kakashi sensei." "I do but are you sure that it's ok with the 3rd to tell them." "Yes, in fact when I asked he said of course and they need to know." Then Naruto asked "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about my past and what I can do. For you see, I'm not from the village or anywhere in this world. Do you guys know the story of the battle to protect the village from the 9-tailed fox?" they all nodded. Then Sakura said "What does the story have to do with your past?" "Everything, but before I get to that, I would like you guys to meet someone." said Alyssa as she made a shadow clone. "Why did you make a shadow clone Alyssa?" asked Sasuke "Because it's the only way you guys can meet him. Kudeta, are you in the clone?" "_Yes I am Alyssa_" said Kudeta, who made the clone look like a guy version of Alyssa so not to confuse the others. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were jaw-dropped to the ground. Alyssa had made the 2-tailed squirrel appear inside her clone. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT!"They all yelled "_Simple, Alyssa and I are part of each other._" "How did that happen?" asked Naruto "Y_ou should know the story. Remember what I had to do to stay alive?_" "Oh yeah, didn't you seal yourself inside a weird looking baby?" said Sakura "Yes he did and for the record, it was a spirit baby" said Alyssa with a smirk on her face. "but then, that world have to make the spirit baby" said Sakura as she looked up from thought at a smiling Alyssa "YOU!" all of the team, sans Kakashi, were in awe in that revelation. "But then where did you come from?" asked Sasuke. "Hold on to your headbands, this is gonna get interesting." Said Alyssa before she started to tell them everything she found out about herself from the 3rd and Ms. Faragonda. "And that's how my dream comes in: to be a great ninja and master my fairy powers and maybe combining the 2 for new justu and/or spells." Once she was done, Kudeta said bye for now before he fused back with Alyssa and Kakashi told the team about a test that they were to take tomorrow to prove that they are ready to become ninja. And with that they all separated to leave. Alyssa went back to the Hokage building to "report" how it all went. After she had done that she went home to get some rest for tomorrow's test of proving worthy of the title genin.

**Well there's the 4th chapter done. Sorry it took so dang long, I just can't get on the computer much. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And I will try to update more often.**

***Shimizu means ****pure water**


	5. The test

**Two Worlds, One Family**

**Hello readers, just so you know this is my first fanfic so don't be critical. I don't own Winx Club or Naruto but I do own Alyssa and Ninja-fairy. (I know, ninja fairy sounds corny, but it's the best I could come up with.) Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been able to get on for a while due to the computer being down. Here is the next chapter for you.**

**Chapter 5: The Test **

The next day after some breakfast, Alyssa gathered up all her ninja gear and headed toward the training field for the test that Kakashi-sensei had told them about. 30 minutes later the rest of her team shows up. 1 hour later Kakashi-sensei showed up, 45 minutes late. "Sorry everyone, I got lost on the road of life." "YEAH RIGHT" yelled Naruto and Sakura while Sasuke looked at him annoyed and Alyssa just looked up from her scroll that she was reading because she sensed him nearby and greeted him with a warm smile that said 'I didn't mind the wait'. She then put away her scroll, got up and joined the others. "Alright, now that we're all here, I'll explain how the test is gonna go. See these 3 bells?" All four nodded. "Your task is to get these bells away from me using any means possible. But seeing how there's 3 bells and four of you, the one who doesn't get a bell goes without lunch." said Kakashi as he pointed toward 3 sack lunches. "You have 10 hours to do so. The test will start when I say go." There was about 15 seconds of silence before Naruto charged at Kakashi to punch him. But before anyone could blink, Kakashi had deflected the punch and had a kunai at Naruto's neck. "I didn't say go yet." Was all Kakashi had to say. Everyone except Alyssa was looking at Kakashi with surprise while Alyssa thought to herself 'I expect no less from Kakashi-sensei'. A few more seconds of silence and then Kakashi said it "Go!" as he poof'd away in smoke. That then signaled that the test had started and all four genin went to hide.

**(I'm just gonna skip Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's parts of the test cause we know what happens and so I can get to Alyssa's part.)**

Seeing her team get beat like that made Alyssa think that she should've helped them. Kudeta was next to her trying to help her think of a plan when it hit them, one would pretend to do a frontal assault on Kakashi while the other one would get the last bell. (Sasuke and Sakura both got bells even though they both were beaten.) Kudeta volunteered to do the frontal assault on Kakashi while Alyssa said she would get the last bell. With their plan set, Kudeta reverted to how Alyssa looks, which means he changed his housing clone to female, so Kakashi would think that it was Alyssa attacking. With that, Kudeta jumped out and set the plan in motion. While "Alyssa" (Kudeta) was fighting Kakashi, the real Alyssa cast an invisibility justu so she could sneak up and take the bell. And the plan work perfectly. Once Alyssa had the bell, she went back into the brush and gave Kudeta a mental message saying "I got the bell. Let Kakashi think he's got you beat then return the clone to normal. (That means changed his housing clone to male.) Then I'll come out with the final bell." "Ok got it." Said Kudeta as the fight was finishing up. He pretended to trip and give Kakashi the win. Then before Kakashi could say anything, he saw "Alyssa" change into Kudeta clone form. He looks surprised when he hears a bell jingle. Checking to see it was gone, he looks at Kudeta who points over toward where Alyssa was coming out with a smile and holding the bell.

"Well seeing as all the bells were taken from me, looks like Naruto is the one who goes without lunch." Looks at Naruto tied to a training post. "I'll be back later to give you your results. Oh and no one is to give Naruto any food" he said as he poofed away. 'Grr! I feel so wrong eating my lunch in front of Naruto. Why can't I give him some of my food! (Click) _Oh_ I get it, Kakashi is testing us to see if we follow orders or help out a team mate in need. Good thinking sensei' thought Alyssa as she ate a few bites of food before setting it down in front of naruto. "What are you doing? Do you want us to fail!" asked a very annoyed (and loud) Sakura. "Giving Naruto the rest of my food so he can be prepared for anything. I'm not letting him starve just because of some rule. And to answer your other question, no" a very confident Alyssa said. This surprised the others and led to Sakura and Sasuke giving Naruto some of their food. Then suddenly Kakashi appeared "SURPRISE! What do you think you're doing?" His sudden appearance scared everyone, but Alyssa recovered first, got down on one knee and had this to say. "Forgive them sensei; they were only following my example. Although they most likely would have done it anyway even if I didn't first, but I'm the one who started it. If this means that we fail, only fail me." Shocked by what Alyssa had just said, he didn't say anything for about 20 seconds. Then he said "Thank you for your honesty Alyssa. I have made my decision and it is that you all…" he stopped for a second to add the suspense "pass" he said with his eye smile. "You see, this test was to see if you could well together as a team and you did. Because those who abandon a mission are scum but, those who abandon their friends/teammates are worse than scum." All four genin look at each other and give a shout of joy. They had passed the test and were now true ninja. And watching their shout of joy was the Third Hokage and Ms. Faragonda. "That was impressive. How did Alyssa know to do that?" asked Ms. Faragonda. "She probably didn't. Alyssa is the type of person who will never abandon a friend, even if it means giving her life." "But if Alyssa dies, what will happen to Kudeta?" "I don't know. But I think that Kudeta will become human, using Alyssa's body as he does a clone's by changing it to male, and retain all the information and skill as a ninja while still being able to transform into his demon side. Basically, Kudeta would become a male Alyssa" said the 3rd. "And any information Alyssa learns in magix." "Hahaha Yes, and any information Alyssa learns in magix."

**And lo, it is done! Sorry to all my readers that I haven't updated in so long. This computer that has my stories can be temperamental at times. Check out my profile, I finally got a bio of Alyssa on there, but it's subject to change as the story goes on. Stay tuned for the next chapter which I will get up as soon as I can.**


End file.
